


Вредные советы на случай зомбиапокалипсиса

by WTF Symbiont 2021 (WTF_Symbiont_2021)



Category: Survival-Quest Symbiont
Genre: Gen, Humor, Poetry, Science Fiction, WTF Kombat 2021, ЗФБ-2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29294187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Symbiont_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Symbiont%202021
Summary: Если вы в подземной лабе,А вокруг шныряют зомби...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: 4 Челлендж, Level 3: Челлендж 2021





	Вредные советы на случай зомбиапокалипсиса

***  
Если вы в подземной лабе,  
А кругом шныряют зомби -  
Не пугайтесь и не прячьтесь,  
Выходите поиграть!  
Зомби любят догонялки,  
Всяко-разные пятнашки,  
Они только поиграют  
И не станут вас кусать.  
Ну а если и укусят,  
То, конечно, не со зла ведь!  
Зомби просто очень быстры,  
Ну а вы пока что нет.  
Зомби — честные ребята,  
Уравнять желают шансы,  
Вот и цапнут вас разочек,  
Чтоб вы были как они!

***  
Если вы лихой военный  
И вам задали заданье  
Уничтожить на объекте  
Абсолютно всех и вся,  
А вы кружку увидали  
С недопитым кофеёчком  
И какую-то таблетку  
(Видно, болен человек) —  
Пожалейте вы беднягу  
И не трожьте натюрмортик:  
Пускай “мёртвая натура”  
Будет только на словах.  
Ну и пусть вокруг все гибнут,  
Мох захватывает Землю,  
Твой начальник недоволен,  
А ты сам горишь в аду —  
Зато юный лаборантик,  
Аллергию победивши,  
В рай взлетает без чиханья  
И спасибо говорит!

***  
Если вас по телефону  
Умоляет чей-то голос,  
Чтобы помогли советом,  
Как от зомби убежать, —  
Поскорее отключайтесь:  
Вдруг на том конце сигнала  
Метаморф-мутант-грибница,  
Злой маньяк и паразит?  
Он как вылезет из трубки  
И залезет в ваше ухо,  
Ну а вам будет казаться,  
Будто это квест-игра.  
Отключайтесь поскорее,  
Телефон протрите спиртом,  
Уши — ультрафиолетом,  
А мозги — хорошим сном.  
Ну а если ваши ноги  
Сами побредут в столицу  
С предложением закона  
О защите прав для мха —  
Значит, было всё напрасно  
И для вас уж нет спасенья,  
Зато лист дадут похвальный,  
Когда к власти мох придёт.

***  
Если вы влюбились пылко  
В молодую лаборантку  
И не знаете, как лучше  
Её сердце покорить, —  
Не спешите признаваться!  
Лучше спрячьтесь в уголочек  
И оттуда наблюдайте  
За объектом ваших грёз.  
В вентиляцию залезьте,  
В душ тихонько загляните,  
Украдите её волос,  
Ну а лучше — целый клок:  
Вдруг она их только красит  
Вот в такой красивый рыжий,  
А сама без макияжа  
Страшная, как смертный грех?  
В общем, лучше затаитесь,  
Не показывайте виду,  
Ведь таинственный поклонник  
Лучше явного всегда!  
А когда случится зомби-  
Апокалипсис ужасный,  
От которого спасает  
Неизвестный препарат, —  
Смело вы ингредиенты  
Без ошибок намешайте,  
Излечите даму сердца  
И спасите от всего.  
Вот тогда она увидит,  
Как вы любите безмерно,  
И полюбит срочно тоже!  
Вот такой хороший план.

***  
Если всюду злые монстры,  
Зомби, психи и мутанты,  
Если очень скоро может  
Конец света наступить;  
А коллега по работе  
(В чём-то даже твой начальник)  
Запретил ходить в столовку  
И чего-то там мутит, —  
Не смотри, что он учёный  
И что спас тебя недавно,  
Ведь наверняка он прячет  
В той столовке вкусный торт!  
Смело вламывайся в двери,  
Не забудь и чашку с кофе:  
Торт наверняка огромный,  
С жирным кремом по бокам.  
А наивный твой коллега,  
Если съест всё в одиночку,  
Растолстеет так, что в двери  
Не получится пройти, —  
И застрянет на работе  
До конца несладкой жизни:  
В сырости подземной лабы,  
Среди зомби и лекарств.  
Так что докажи коллеге,  
Что не зря тебя спасал он:  
Ты хватай скорее ложку  
И бегом его спасать!


End file.
